


Even Apollo himself needs sleep

by booksandteaandallthingslovely



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, or my first attempt at it, please be forgiving loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandteaandallthingslovely/pseuds/booksandteaandallthingslovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote based on some gorgeous fanart on tumblr, in which Grantaire must remind Enjolras that even Apollo himself needs sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Apollo himself needs sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart which I wrote this for is here:  
> http://granterrific.tumblr.com/post/48774758819/in-which-enjolras-is-trying-to-save-the-world-the  
> It's the cutest thing!  
> Also, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, be forgiving please my lovelies!

It was supposed to be a nice, quiet night.  
And it would have been, Grantaire supposed, if Enjolras hadn’t been so stressed about that damn rally.  
The man in question had been dashing around the apartment, golden hair streaming behind him, hurriedly preparing pamphlets and speeches and god-knows-what-else in preparation for tomorrow.  
Finally, Enjolras stopped rushing around and settled in front of his computer, tapping furiously and making the occasional noise of frustration.  
R wanted to help, he really did, but he knew how Enjolras got when he was flustered.  
That was a lesson he had learnt last time, and one he did not wish to repeat.  
So Grantaire busied himself in a book, trying to ignore the way in which Enjolras was radiating tension and how he could practically hear him tearing his hair out from across the room.  
Enjolras seemed oblivious to the way the clock moved from 11, to 11:30 and then to past midnight, preferring to focus on his computer and making sure his coffee cup was always full. R, however, was keenly aware of the time. He felt tiredness begin to wash over him, but he refused to leave his Apollo in such a state, the consequences such an action might cause substantially frightening enough to make him keep his eyelids open.  
He was beginning to lose the fight with sleep when he heard a crash and a slurred shout. He looked up, wide awake now, to the sight of a wide eyed Enjolras looking around as though he wasn’t even sure what year it was. His coffee was dripping of the table and onto the ground from the upturned mug and his hair was all over the place in a way that made Grantaire’s stomach flutter pleasantly. He realised Enjolras must have started to fall asleep and woke up when he knocked his mug. He sighed fondly and placed his book on the coffee table beside him.  
“Alright, that’s enough. You’re coming to bed.” As he spoke, he walked over to Enjolras and scooped him up, making a mental note to clean up the coffee in the morning. Enjolras protested, albeit weakly, and ended up with his legs around R’s waist and face buried into his shoulder. His arms were wrapped loosely around the dark-haired boy’s neck. Grantaire held him up, walking towards their bedroom.  
“Grantaire...” Enjolras whined, though the impact was softened by the sleep creeping into his voice.  
“No.” R cheerfully responded.  
“But the people...” Enjolras tried to argue once more before Grantaire cut in again.  
“You need sleep. Now.” He stated as they reached the bedroom. He lay Enjolras down on the bed, slipping off his shoes and jeans to make him more comfortable, then pulled the sheets over him. Grantaire quickly did the same, turning out the lights then sliding into bed as well. He moved over to where Enjolras was, wrapping him in his arms, and the other boy sighed contentedly, tucking his head into R’s shoulder.  
“Goodnight, Enj.” Grantaire murmured. “I love you.”  
And from the crevice of his shoulder R heard a sleepy and quiet “I love you, too.”  
Grantaire fell asleep with a smile on his face, and although he couldn’t see it, so did Enjolras.


End file.
